Mengganggu dan Memeluk
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Sehun suka sekali mengganggu Jongin karena mereka sahabat. Sehun suka sekali memeluk Jongin karena mereka... sahabat. hunKai.


Mengganggu dan Memeluk

.

Eru Ryu

.

.

.

Warn : absurd, pointless, typo, boys love, Seme!Hun, ide pasaran

Disc : EXO milik Tuhan semata.

.

.

.

**(Special buat seseorang yang rajin PM gue. Yang ngakunya HunKai n HanKai shipper. Yang setia nungguin 'Lu Han' comeback. Ini buat loe. Maapin karena ini aneh banget)**

02.02 a.m

_Suara malam dan nyanyian yang lugu._

_Dengarkan seperti kau merindukanku._

_Hey, ini aneh. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu._

Knok, knok, knok

Jongin mendongak pelan. Mengecilkan volume radio yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya untuk mengizinkan ketukan pintu itu terdengar lebih jelas. Lagu yang kini semakin sayup terdengar, seperti bisikan yang akan segera pemuda itu abaikan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan tergesa, meninggalkan catatan bahasa Korea dan kamus bahasa Inggris terbuka. Ada sebuah pensil yang menggelinding jatuh ketika tidak sengaja ia menyenggol sudut meja belajar. Tapi sekali lagi, Ia mengacuhkan itu. Sambil mengusap tulang pinggulnya yang sedikit nyeri, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Memastikan tentang tamu yang berkunjung di waktu yang tidak lagi lazim.

Derit papan besi yang engselnya menua karena karat itu menggema, menjadi kebisingan yang horror untuk mengisi keheningan koridor apartemen murah yang Jongin tinggali.

Diluar benar-benar gelap. Ada satu lampu panjang di tengah koridor, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kamar Jongin yang letaknya di ujung tidak mendapat cahaya sedikitpun. Bahkan untuk membantu Jongin mengenali seseorang yang kini berdiri mematung di hadapan-nya. Hanya sebuah bayangan yang kokoh, begitu hitam dan tinggi. Tapi lihat, siluet tubuhnya menarik juga. Ramping dan manusiawi.

" hai Jongin…"

Sebelum sapaan itu resmi mengalun dari sosok misterius ini, hembus angin malam yang masuk dari celah lubang ventilasi di dinding apartemen telah mengabarkan segalanya. Menjelaskan tentang siapa tamu yang tidak tahu diri ini. Aroma parfum yang begitu khas milik teman Jongin. Baunya tidak lagi segar, bercampur keringat, alkohol, dan bau parfum wanita.

Terlalu nyata. Terlalu mudah dikenali. Oh Sehun. Ya, tidak bisa disangkal.

" hai Sehun." Jongin mundur selangkah kebelakang. Sebelah tangan-nya yang masih menahan pintu bergerak cepat untuk menutupnya. Mencoba sesegera mungkin agar Sehun tidak berkesempatan untuk masuk.

Satu alasan yang paling mungkin untuk seorang Sehun datang malam-malam ke rumahnya hanyalah untuk menumpang. Dan Jongin sangat yakin bahwa ia tidak ingin membagi ruangan dengan pria yang sedang mabuk malam ini. Ada tugas dari guru Jung Sooyeon yang harus ia kumpulkan besok pagi. Dan Sehun itu adalah pengganggu. Ia tidak yakin, bahkan Sehun yang sedang tidak mabuk saja sebegitu menyebalkan. Apalagi dengan kesadaran nol seperti sekarang. Ia hanya akan buang-buang waktu.

" diluar sangat dingin, boleh aku masuk?"

Gumaman itu jelas terdengar. Nadanya begitu datar, yakin dan kuat. Tidak seperti seorang pemabuk. Ada keraguan dalam hati Jongin. Sekilas, hatinya tidak percaya bahwa Sehun dalam keadaan sadar. Dengan bau macam-macam seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu darimana Sehun dan baru apa dia. Jongin pikir seharusnya ia tidak ambil resiko. Tugasnya sudah cukup memuakkan. Dan kehadiran Sehun tidak akan membantu. Maka ia putuskan untuk menutup pintu itu segera. Secepat mungkin. Sekuat mungkin. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ia menengok ke bawah, sebuah sepatu warna hitam menyembul masuk ke ubin kamarnya. Menahan dengan kokoh agar pintu tetap terbuka, meskipun hanya celah yang sedikit.

Jongin mendecak tidak sabar. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang selain mengalah. Lagipula, mana tega ia menyakiti orang lain. Untuk beberapa orang, -_selain Jongin tentu saja_- menganggap bahwa Oh Sehun itu berharga. Entah tubuh atau gerak-geriknya. Sehingga bahkan Jongin pun merasa tidak kuasa untuk menorehkan sedikit lecet pada kulit porselen pemuda kaya itu.

Jongin melonggarkan sedikit pintu. Melongokkan kepalanya kepada gelap. Kepada bayangan manusiawi itu dengan malas.

" apa yang kau minum dan berapa banyak?"

Jongin bertanya datar bersama pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit. Ada sisi dalam diri Jongin yang masih enggan membiarkan Sehun masuk. Rasa kesal itu adalah alasan utama mengapa ia sekeras hati ini.

" dua gelas _Long Island_. Aku tidak mabuk jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

Sehun sedikit berteriak, suaranya gemetaran, mungkin ia benar-benar kedinginan. Perlahan-lahan Jongin melebarkan pintunya. Dengan tatapan heran dan jengah, melewatkan sosok tinggi dan gelap itu masuk ke kamarnya dan membiarkan ia disirami cahaya lampu kamar yang terang.

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi, dengan kulit pucat sehalus bayi mengenakan kaos putih berlengan pendek yang ketat membungkus tubuhnya yang tegap. Sebagian rambut atasnya coklat tua kemerahan, dan sedikit bagian dalam warna hitam. Ia membawa kantong plastik putih, ada beberapa benda yang menonjol dari dalamnya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, Jongin sudah tahu benda-benda apa yang mungkin Sehun bawa. Kaleng-kaleng yang berbenturan ketika tidak sengaja plastiknya bergoyang, terdengar nyaring dan menggoda.

Untuk anak sekolah macam mereka tentu ini begitu riskan dan membingungkan. Bahkan untuk Jongin sendiri, ia selalu heran mengapa Sehun bisa bebas mendapatkan alkohol padahal usianya belum genap dua puluh satu. Bisa jadi, ini adalah koleksi keluarga Oh yang berhasil Sehun curi, atau tindakan yang lebih ekstrim semacam ia membeli sendiri di minimarket. Tidak jadi mengherankan, mengingat betapa 'fleksibel' keluarga Sehun.

Cahaya adalah sahabat yang indah untuk orang-orang tidak berpigmen seperti Oh Sehun. Wajah dingin-nya yang beku itu begitu terang oleh cahaya. Mata sipitnya, hampir terpejam separuh. Sehun mungkin tidak mabuk, tapi ia terlihat seperti itu. Ia menguap sambil berjalan gontai ke meja Jongin. Meletakkan belanjaan-nya di dekat kaki meja sambil memeriksa apa yang sedang Jongin kerjakan. Ingin tahu, mengapa tukang tidur macam Jongin bisa terjaga sampai selarut ini. Ia membalik halaman demi halaman catatan penuh hangul didepan-nya, penasaran. Lalu membulatkan bibir paham beberapa detik kemudian.

" anak pintar." Ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin dengan satu seringai ejekan. Jongin yang baru saja mengunci pintu berbalik, mendengus kesal oleh cara Sehun menatapnya yang penuh celaan. Ia berjalan cepat ke meja, menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun menjauhi kursi dan mulai menekuri abjad romawi yang tertulis kecil-kecil di dalam kamusnya.

" anak pintar itu… sampai tahun ini masih disebut pujian, kenapa kau jadi marah?"

Sehun mengernyitkan alis heran, pura-pura heran. Sambil mengusuk rambut coklat berantakan milik si pemilik rumah yang galak. Sangat jahil. Sebuah hal yang sudah diantisipasi Jongin namun tetap saja membuatnya kesal.

Senyum yang berhasil Sehun kulum jauh di dalam mulutnya adalah bukti bahwa pujian itu memang tidak murni demikian. Setahu Sehun, Jongin adalah kebanyakan anak lelaki biasa. Tidak terlalu tertarik pada buku, tugas ataupun nilai yang bagus. Tapi kali ini, berbeda. Perubahan yang baik. Tapi lucu untuk Sehun. Ia jadi ingat bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi jarang bertemu Jongin. Mungkin karena Jongin sudah kelas tiga, sehingga ia lebih serius mempersiapkan ujian masuk universitas.

" untukmu, anak pintar adalah murid kutu buku yang seru untuk dibully. Bagaimana aku bisa senang pada hal itu?" sahutan Jongin terasa dingin. Tidak berniat. Bahkan tidak seinci pun, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Mengabaikan Sehun, walaupun tidak bisa menahan-nya untuk menjawab.

Anggukan kecil dari Sehun bukan jawaban. Karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Namun itu cukup menjelaskan bahwa Sehun mengerti. Dan ia tidak ingin meneruskan obrolan itu lagi. suasana hati Jongin sedang buruk. Tidak bijak membuatnya marah.

Jadi tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan. Tidak ada kejahilan yang pantas untuk mengganggu Jongin sekarang. Sehingga ia memilih untuk menelisik kamar mungil itu kemudian, mengamati ruangan yang tidak terlampau besar dengan seksama. Kamar yang memang tidak seluas kamar Sehun. Namun ada banyak hal yang membuatnya betah untuk tinggal disitu. Selama ada Jongin. Ya, tempat busuk macam ini jadi senyaman itu.

Oke, itu manis sekali. Sehun rasa ia agak mabuk. Sedikit.

Selain meja belajar Jongin yang terlihat sangat berantakan, hanya ada dua bupet kayu di sisi dekat pintu dan sebuah kasur lipat di sudut dekat jendela. Barang lain yang cukup mencolok, dispenser merah yang warnanya telah memudar dan kompor listrik termasuk pot ramyun diatasnya yang bersisian dengan bupet. Begitu sederhana, tidak ada dapur meskipun ada kamar mandi dalam, namun apartemen ini tidak bisa disebut rumah. Ini terlalu sederhana.

Beberapa kali, Sehun telah meminta Jongin pindah ke rumahnya. Atau paling tidak, mereka bisa menyewa apartemen yang lebih besar. Tapi Jongin selalu menolak dan beralasan bahwa ia sudah terlalu nyaman tinggal disini.

Alasan yang bagus. Alasan yang sama kenapa Sehun betah lama-lama disini. Walaupun tentu saja Sehun tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu dihadapan Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit, menyadari udara dingin yang masuk tiba-tiba dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Hembus angin malam menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Terlalu dingin hingga menembus kaos yang ia kenakan. Uh, ya. Ia kedinginan. Satu-satunya pemanas ruangan hanya boleh dinyalakan saat pertengahan musim dingin, ini peraturan keras Jongin pada Sehun sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini. Jadi, ia tidak bisa berharap pada itu.

Hanya ada dua hal cukup hangat yang bisa ia dapatkan. Tubuh Jongin yang selalu panas, dan selimut tebal yang tergeletak rapi di atas kasur gulung.

Pilihan pertama itu, ia ingin sekali memeluk Jongin. Merasakan kehangatan berlekuk keras dari tubuh ramping dan kokoh itu. Tapi yang itu terlalu beresiko. Ia tidak ingin ditendang malam ini dan menggelandang sampai pagi. Namun Ia pasti tetap akan melakukan itu, tidak sekarang. Nanti. Mungkin jika Jongin sudah selesai dan pergi tidur. Mereka bisa berbagi kasur yang sama. Seperti biasa. Jongin tentu tidak akan marah.

Maka tersisa pilihan kedua. Selimut tebal Jongin yang tampak lembut dan kumal. Menumpuk semrawut di atas kasur lipatnya. Sehun beranjak cepat kesana, membuka lipatan menjadi dua dan menutupi bahunya dengan itu. Butuh waktu hingga dua detik agar ia bisa merasakan kehangatan menyusup dalam pori-porinya. Ah, tapi itu lebih baik. Meskipun tidak cukup. Sehun duduk bersila di sudut itu dengan tekun, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jongin yang terlihat sangat serius. Sangat tertekan. Ia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

" Jongin, kau punya gelas?"

Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangan-nya saat Sehun menginterupsi. Ia memutar mata ngantuknya malas. Heran mengapa dari semua pertanyaan tidak penting, harus itu yang ia ajukan. Anak itu, sudah sering berkunjung ke apartemen-nya. Ibarat, ia telah mengenal sudut ruangan ini termasuk isi-isinya. Bahkan, Jongin tidak akan merasa aneh jika tiba-tiba Sehun tahu ada lubang tikus dibelakang dispenser merah itu. Tapi, pertanyaan ini… Jongin merasa ini adalah gangguan daripada keingintahuan. Ia menghela nafas, walaupun setengah hati tetap saja ia menjawabnya.

" bupet kiri." Jongin akhirnya menjawab, meskipun terdengar asal. Ia melanjutkan guratan hitam diatas buku tulisnya dengan malas. Lagi, ia tidak memperdulikan Sehun.

" kau menyuruhku menggunakan gelas plastik ini untuk minuman mahal yang kubawa? Kau bercanda, ya?" jeblakan keras kemudian terdengar seiring kasarnya Sehun menutup pintu lemari. Membuat kepala Jongin berdenging mendadak. Ia melemparkan pensil granitnya ke depan, lalu memijat dahinya yang tegang. Jongin berbalik cepat, hingga derit kaki kursi yang menggores lantai itu menggema. Membuat efek suara yang keras dan mengejutkan.

Ada jeda yang cukup aneh saat Sehun mengernyit heran dan Jongin yang membeku di tempat duduknya. Dalam hitungan detik, syaraf-syaraf otak Jongin yang mulai melemah karena lelah berpikir cepat. Tidak. Tidak bisa seperti ini. Kepalanya harus tetap dingin agar tugas sialan itu bisa cepat selesai. Meladeni Sehun dengan kemarahan hanya akan menghambat pekerjaan-nya. Tidak. Jongin tidak bisa seperti itu. Akhirnya, untuk yang kesekian kali Jongin membuang nafas. Menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata, menahan nyeri yang memukul telak belakang kepalanya.

" ada gelas bening di dapur bawah. Cari saja yang berinisial KJI, itu milikku."

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya menggumam acuh. Ia berjalan ke arah Jongin. Berniat mengambil kaleng bir yang ia letakkan di bawah meja belajar." di luar itu dingin sekali. Aku tidak akan turun melewati koridor gelap disana hanya untuk hal tidak penting."

Dari ekor matanya, Jongin mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Oh Sehun. Bagaimana ia merunduk untuk meraih plastik putih di dekat meja, atau ketika ia membuka segel dengan cairan emas di dalamnya. Itu terasa wajar. Terasa Sehun sekali. Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi entah mengapa Jongin semakin tidak menyukainya. Segala hal yang Sehun lakukan jadi menyebalkan. Ah, _mood _yang benar-benar buruk karena Guru Jung dan kedatangan Sehun adalah pekerjaan lain. Malah membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Jongin meremas rambut belakangnya kuat-kuat. Tidak tahan akan rasa sakit karena stress dan kelelahan ini.

" minum ini sedikit, kulihat kau sangat frustasi. Ayolah, kau bisa pinjam tugas itu pada Lee Taemin. Dia cukup pintar tapi tidak mudah diganggu, kurasa besok aku bisa sedikit membantumu." Ujar Sehun menawarkan solusi. Tanpa bertanya dulu, ia menuang cairan alkohol itu ke dalam ke mug bergambar puppy diatas meja yang tadinya berisi air dingin. Hampir setengah gelas, bir mengisi mug putih kesayangan Jongin. Sehun menyodorkan itu, tapi tidak sedikit pun Jongin berusaha meraihnya. Mata tajamnya menusuk marah. Tidak suka dengan cara Sehun yang seenaknya. Jongin menghela nafas, menatap Sehun dingin. " berhentilah menggangguku."

Ia memutar tubuh lagi, menghadap buku-buku yang menganga minta dikerjakan. Masih ada tujuh belas soal lain yang masih menunggu. Dan itu tidak mudah.

Malam semakin larut, bersama angin malam yang masuk dari jendela kamar Jongin yang terbuka, membawa dingin yang menusuk. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengusap lengan-nya yang meremang. " ya sudah jika kau tidak mau. Minuman seperti ini sayang sekali dibuang ke wastafel." Selesai mengatakan-nya, Sehun menyesap sendiri alkohol itu. Tangan kanan-nya memegang mug, sementara yang lain bersedekap di balik hangat selimut. Ia bersandar di dinding putih kamar Jongin, tepat disamping meja belajar. Memperhatikan Jongin dengan seringai nakal.

Untuk keheningan yang Jongin idamkan, tidak bertahan lebih dari lima menit. Ketika Sehun membuka bibir tipisnya, ada lagi pembicaraan yang menyita waktu. Sebuah hal yang ingin Jongin hindari, tapi ada alasan-alasan tidak nalar yang membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Semua hal, bisa menjadi obrolan. Semua hal bisa jadi menarik. Karena, pada dasarnya Jongin tidak suka kesepian. Dan… mereka teman, bukan? Suka tidak suka, tetap saja Jongin akan membiarkan Sehun bicara.

" menyesap alkohol dari bekas bibirmu… bahkan rasanya lebih nikmat dari minuman itu sendiri."

Random. Sebuah gumaman yang lucu untuk Jongin. Telinganya yang selalu awas mendengar Sehun menangkap ada nada penuh rayuan, juga kehampaan secara bersama-sama. Tidak terdengar serius, tapi juga menjerumuskan. Sekali lagi, ini adalah selingan yang penuh gangguan. Tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada pertanyaan konyol yang agak bodoh. Jongin tersenyum remeh, menuliskan beberapa kalimat sambil membalas," kutipan yang bagus. Darimana kau dapatkan?"

" otak cemerlangku." Sehun tersenyum kecil, memuji diriya sendiri. Ia melirik Jongin untuk mencari gelengan muak pemuda itu. Tapi masih saja, Jongin asik menekuri buku-buku itu daripada mengacuhkan Sehun. Ada sebuah kecewa, meskipun Sehun telah menduga ini. " hey… kau sadar sesuatu? Kita baru saja berciuman." Pernyataan yang ini sukses mengalihkan pandangan Jongin dari tugasnya. Ia mendongak, mencecar Sehun hanya melalui sorot matanya. Mencari alasan masuk akal atas kalimat ambigu itu. Tapi Sehun malah tersenyum jahil lalu menyahut " secara tidak langsung, dari gelas yang sama."

Jongin tidak merespon pada awalnya, namun kemudian ia menyeringai. Menahan tawa yang tidak sampai ia lepaskan. Itu lucu. Tapi tidak cukup menyenangkan.

" bagaimana kau masih ingat lelucon anak-anak seperti itu? Kau polos sekali. Dan lagi, selama tidak ada hisapan bibir dengan bibir, itu namanya bukan ciuman."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa kata-kata Jongin yang sangat pesimis itu terdengar lucu. Sebuah hal yang terdengar ironis, rasional tapi mencela. Ah, Sehun rasa selera humornya semakin aneh. Semakin mirip Jongin.

" kalau begitu jangan jadikan ini lelucon. Kita belum pernah ciuman secara intens dan serius. Kau ingin coba? Malam ini dingin sekali. Kudengar ciuman bisa menghangatkan tubuh."

Kali ini Jongin yang tertawa. Seringai ejekan yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan lumer berubah jadi tawa yang lebar. Gigi putihnya berbentuk barisan. Matanya menyipit, ada garis kerut disekelilingnya. " apa-apaan kau ini? Kau sedang merayuku atau apa? Hah, maaf sekali. Tapi aku lebih suka bibir wanita."

Sehun senang bahwa Jongin tidak sekaku tadi. Ia senang bahwa ia bisa melihat senyum manis itu sebelum tidur. Tapi kata-kata Jongin barusan mencubit hatinya. Begitu sedikit dan kecil, tapi rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Bibir wanita… ternyata Jongin masih selurus itu.

Sehun terdiam. Menikmati bingkai manis yang puas mengejeknya. Ia tidak berniat melanjutkan 'rayuan' ini. Dari jawaban Jongin, Sehun sudah tahu bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Ya, pada dasarnya ini memang hanya gurauan. Tidak serius. Hanya agar kepala Jongin tidak pecah oleh tugas sekolahnya.

Ada jeda yang pendek ketika Sehun sibuk memperhatikan Jongin. Disaat itu Jongin terpikir sebuah hal.

" hey, kenapa kau tidak minum bir dari kalengmu? Kau itu pria atau bukan?" Jongin berhenti menulis dan memilih untuk meneruskan percakapan mereka tadi. Penasaran sekaligus ingin menyindir anak bermarga Oh itu.

Sehun terkesiap saat pandangan lurus Jongin mengarah padanya. Ini sedikit tiba-tiba. " aku hanya menawarkan padamu dan kau tidak mau. Harusnya kau bertanya 'mengapa kau menawari bir dalam mug?' Yang seperti itu terasa lebih masuk akal."

" baiklah. Anggap saja aku bertanya begitu. Lalu apa yang akan kau jawab?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dalam. Mencari perhatian si pemuda berkuit tan. Ia lalu menghela nafas. Mengatur ucapan-nya agar terdengar serius.

" Minum bir dari mug… terasa imut dan seksi disaat bersamaan. Kurasa, itu seperti kau."

Jongin mengernyit alis bingung. Dalam dua detik ia mencerna kata-kata Sehun. Merasa janggal dan asing. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa. Jongin tertawa. Kali ini benar-benar lepas. Sampai tidak sadar telah bertepuk tangan.

" ya ampun Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar keren!" puji Jongin disela tawanya. Tidak menyadari senyum kecut Sehun yang samar-samar tampak. Ia memandang Jongin. Menikmati tawa ringan itu sekaligus merasakan kesalnya. Ayolah, Sehun serius soal seksi dan imut itu. Kenapa Jongin malah tertawa?

" aku jadi heran mengapa Dewa Perayu sepertimu belum juga punya pacar? Hey, kau tahu? Dengan bakat seperti itu kau bisa dapatkan gadis manapun yang kau mau. Huh, kau benar-benar membuatku iri." Sepertinya Jongin telah berhenti tertawa. Ia mencibir sekali sebelum menepuk bahu Sehun simpatik dan beranjak bangun. Jongin lalu pergi untuk menutup jendela. Udara malam sudah terlalu dingin dan tidak sehat.

Ia berhenti disana beberapa waktu. Menikmati hembus terakhir sebelum terjebak pada pengapnya kamar.

Disambut oleh sepoi beraroma macam-macam. Campuran antara pakaian basah, pengharum ruangan dan karat besi. Titik embun ada pada sisi setiap kusen, menjadi tetesan air yang menempel rapuh padanya. Gedung apartemen sebelah yang menjulang tinggi di depan, kanan-kiri Jongin menjadi penghalang nyata untuk permukaan langit yang tidak dapat Jongin ketahui rupanya. Hanya kotak-kotak jendela lain yang berhimpitan, berwarna gelap dan putih terang. Ada orang-orang yang masih saja terjaga seperti Jongin, kasat oleh lampu-lampu itu.

Jongin diam disana, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia tahu seseorang mendekat. Itu pasti Sehun. Tapi Jongin memilih tenang.

" mau membalas ciumanku?"

Sehun menyodorkan mug-nya pada Jongin. Menawarkan sekali lagi barang yang ia bawa. Untuk tawaran yang sudah kesekian kali ini, akhirnya Jongin menyerah. Ia membuka mata dan menerima cawan itu. Menyesap kerasnya cairan kuning di dalam gelas, ketika bibirnya menyentuh kelembutan tepi wadahnya. Sehun tersenyum puas, bersandar disamping Jongin, menemani pemuda berkulit tan itu menikmati malam syahdunya.

" kau kenal dengan banyak gadis. Kau disukai banyak gadis. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menyukai salah satunya? Aneh sekali menyadari kau tidak pernah mengenalkan seorangpun sebagai kekasihmu." Jongin menoleh heran. Memperhatikan Sehun yang malah membuang muka. Menghindari pertemuan mata.

Sehun mendecih, menatap permukaan ubin abu-abu kamar Jongin. Memilih untuk tidak balas menatap Jongin. Memang Sehun menyukai pandangan polos itu, tapi tidak disaat seperti ini. Tidak dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ada tentu jawaban-nya. Namun haruskah Jongin tahu? Sehun hanya tersenyum. Masam, tidak mengalahkan ketampanan-nya.

" mereka tidak membuatku tertarik." Jawaban singkat Sehun mengisi kebisuan itu. Penuh dengan kegetiran dan keputus asaan. Sayang sekali Jongin tidak menyadari itu. Ia bersiap menyambung, dengan seringai menggoda. " benarkah? Tak satupun?" pemuda manis itu memainkan sebelah alis sambil menyenggol bahu Sehun. Tawa yang tidak sampai ia lontarkan, membuat Sehun menoleh dan menatapnya jengah. Ia menubruk Jongin tiba-tiba, memeluk pinggang ramping Jongin dalam gerakan yang cepat tak terbaca. Jongin seketika mematung, tidak sengaja menjatuhkan mug putih-nya saat punggungnya dihantam keras ke belakang, membentur jendela.

Tidak ada suara pecahan. Hanya benda jatuh. bukan nada yang keras, tapi pada kesunyian ini… ia menjadi bel yang menyadarkan dua anak manusia itu. Memang, tersadar. Tapi tidak ada perubahan apapun. Sehun masih memeluk Jongin erat, sementara pemuda dalam rengkuhan itu masih diam disana. Mencerna, menikmati. Tidak ingin berontak, entah mengapa.

Luberan air mengenai permukaan halus kaki-kaki itu. Sebagian masuk ke pori-pori kaus kaki Sehun, membuat kain katun itu lembab dan basah. Juga cairan yang lain tepat menjilat telapak kaki Jongin yang telanjang, menggetarkan lutut Jongin. Oleh dingin dari cairan itu sendiri, juga pelukan hangat seseorang yang membuatnya sedikit ketakutan.

" Sehun…" panggil Jongin lirih. Ia menggantungkan tangan-nya di belakang punggung Sehun. Tidak berani membalas. Ada keraguan besar yang memaksanya untuk tetap dalam posisi itu. Ada hutang penjelasan yang harus Sehun berikan sebelum Jongin benar-benar bertindak.

" tidak kah kau merasakan-nya?" pertanyaan itu terasa jelas berdengung. Begitu dekat dan dalam. Dikatakan dari bibir tipis Sehun yang berbicara dibahu kirinya. Hembus hangat nafas pemuda itu membuat hati Jongin berdesir. Takut. " apa?"

" aku."

Sehun memejamkan mata. Memeluk Jongin dengan merengkuh pinggang dan punggung lebar itu. Merasakan kelembutan kaos abu-abu Jongin yang hangat. Memerangkap kesedihan yang tak seharusnya ia tunjukan. Ia menyeruakkan kepalanya dalam perpotongan leher coklat Jongin. Menghirup sebanyak mungkin bau aqua. Sebuah wangi yang segar dan manis. Setidaknya aroma itu tidak menggairahkan. Tidak memprovokasi otak Sehun untuk berbuat macam-macam.

" kau? Aku tidak mengerti."

Sehun diam sesaat. Menyiapkan sebuah naskah lain untuk menjawab kelakuan anehnya. " aku. Apa kau tidak merasa… hangat? Tubuhku hangat bukan? Tidak kah kau merasakan-nya?"

Jawaban Sehun pelan terdengar. Ragu, berisi kekosongan. Ia tidak memberikan emosi apapun pada kalimat itu. Seperti sebuah pidato kenegaraan yang membosankan. Terlalu protokoler. Terlalu basa-basi. Ini bukan sebuah kata untuk meminta pendapat, hanya gumaman hampa. Hampa yang diam-diam menggores hati seseorang.

" oh… ya. Kau hangat sekali. Selimutku kualitas tinggi." Pelan-pelan, masih tersisa banyak keraguan, Jongin mulai menempelkan jemarinya pada punggung kokoh Sehun. Dengan senyum sejuk terpatri di wajahnya. Begitu polos, tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak berprasangka apa-apa.

" Sehun… pelukan ini… bukan karena kau menyukaiku, kan?" pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Sehun harap keluar dari mulut Jongin. Apalagi dalam nada penuh canda seperti itu. Mengapa harus Jongin tanyakan sekarang. Tidak bisakah mereka diam dan menikmati saja?

" tentu saja tidak. Aku masih menyukai wanita. Pelukan ini… kita sahabat, dan miskin kehangatan. Tentu boleh kubagi denganmu." Getir. Lidah seseorang mulai kebas. Kepalanya kosong. Ingin jadi orang bodoh yang hanya bisa berbohong. Tanpa harus terluka. Tanpa harus merasakan sakit pada kebohongan-nya sendiri.

**Aku. **

**Tidak kah kau merasakan-nya?**

**Aku tidak tertarik pada mereka.**

" ah… syukurlah. Kupikir kau menyukaiku… err… dalam arti lain tentu saja."

Pelukan yang rapat. Menghangatkan hati dua anak manusia ini. Ada hati yang berharap. Dan hati yang lain percaya pada sahabat. Sebuah alasan untuk Sehun tetap diam. Kepercayaan itu, ia tidak akan merusaknya.

.

.

.

End

A/N : terinspirasi dari EXO Kai n Sehun photoshoot for Grazia magazine BTS. Terutama part Sehun dengan muka galaunya yang amejing itu. Dan gue suka banget sama musik pengiringnya. Manis sekali.

Numpang curhat :

Err,,, gue nggak tahu kenapa gue nulis ff diatas. Gue ngerasa aneh sendiri. Semoga pembaca nggak bingung dan bisa menangkap secuil makna di dalamnya. Oya gue mau tanya. Kalian sebenarnya suka BaekKai nggak? Kalo suka entar gue publish ff BaekKai lain yang emang udah rampung pengerjaan-nya. Itung-itung buat intermezzo selain HunKai dan HanKai yang lagi gue bikin. Masalahnya gue bukan tipikal orang yang bisa nulis tiga jam selesai terus langsung update. Iya, gue tau ff gue abal tapi lama banget bikin-nya -_-" Rekor ff tercepat gue bikin seminggu. Minimal tuh. Tapi, tapi kalo kalian nggak suka juga nggak apa-apa sih. Palingan publish ff gue makin lama #modus #alesan

HunKai. Cinta pertama gue. Cinta lama gue yang akhirnya nongol juga. Selamat makan!


End file.
